


The Suit

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Shy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter wants to try on a suit.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> So i’m back, i think. Who knows if anyone is still reading but i’m going to try update more :)

“Dad?” Peter wandered into the lab and found Tony. 

“Yeah?” Tony didn’t look up but gestured for Peter to come over and help. “The- the thing-” He pointed somewhere vague but Peter understood and handed him the wrench.

”Can I try on a suit?” Peter walked around to face his dad and get a better look at what he was working on.

Tony paused. “I mean yeah if you want to. You can’t tell Pops though, he’ll murder me.”

Peter giggled and nodded, a little confused. “I won’t. Can I go now?” 

Tony shook his head and screwed a bolt a little tighter. “No wait for me to finish up here, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

The little Stark frowned. “It’s a piece of cloth Dad.” He handed Tony a towel to wipe his hands on as he got up.

Tony look up quickly and laughed. “You mean- like a- a suit. Not an Iron Man suit?”

”Oh! No, I um I’m going on a date with MJ and I wanted to look nice and my old suits are too small so...” Peter’s voice faded out, now slightly embarrassed at how ridiculous he sounded. Of course Tony would think he would want an Iron Man suit, that’s what every kid wants.

Tony got up and put his arm around his son’s shoulder. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll buy you a new one!” 

Peter looked down at the floor and smiled. “Okay, but not too expensive.”

”I’ll spend as much money on you as I like.” Tony ruffled his hair.


End file.
